


Brown

by literally_jams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, barista! sam winchester, coffee shop AU, fall out boy fanboys! sam and lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_jams/pseuds/literally_jams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you can't see the color that corresponds with your soulmate's eye color. Once you meet them, the color finally becomes visible. This is the story of Sam and Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown

**Author's Note:**

> notes: i’m spelling grey with an ‘e’, fair warning. also in this fic sam’s eyes are brown, i couldn’t find a reliable source as jared’s eyes can be hazel or green.

Lucifer’s learned to ignore all the grey around him. Soulmates are hard to find when they have the most common eye color. It’s also difficult when that color is, give or take, 60% of the world. That’s just his take. When the blonde enters the coffee shop, he’s not surprised to see most of it grey. A little bit of white or beige here or there. Lucifer walked toward the counter, and scans the large chalkboards above the counters, reading numbers and drinks in neat, white handwriting. After scoffing and rolling his eyes at a few of the names of the drinks, (‘Banana Bamboozle Blast’ was by far his favorite.) he steps closer to the counter. The blonde looks at the current barista, who, in a monochromic shop, is wearing bright, pastel pink under a grey apron. Most of this boy’s appearance was grey. His hair being a variety of the color, mostly light grey, but in other places darker. It looked like he was growing it out, as it was tucked behind his ears and just barely reached his shoulder blades. The brunet’s (Lucifer supposed he was one, if he had grey hair.) skin was a pale grey, making the other think he was slightly tanned. He was two inches taller than Lucifer, making him 6’3. Lucifer mentally declared him ‘Lamp Post’ due to his height.  His eyes, however, was a shade of grey that he had never seen before. In a world of grey, the barista’s eyes were almost black. The two stood in a comfortable silence, taking in and observing the other.

“Hello..?” Lucifer decided he really want his coffee.

“Yeah, sorry. Can I take your order?” The boy snapped out of his daze.

“It’s fine. I’ll take a mocha latte.”

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to try our Banana Bamboozle Blast?” the brunet snickered.

Lucifer let out a breathy laugh. “You saw?”

“Saw? I felt. Dude, I could feel your hatred for that drink from here. Trust me, you’re not alone.”

“Banana Bamboozle, though? You guys could have named it ‘Banana Smoothie.’”

“I know, Marissa thought it was, quote, ‘cool and trendy’” He scoffed.

The blue-eyed boy let out more of a scoff than a laugh.

“That’s $2.96, by the way.” The barista mentioned.

Supposedly, Lucifer looked confused as he added; “For your latte.”

“Oh.” The blonde said lamely. He fished in his back pocket for a leather wallet. He handed over three, crisp, bills.

The cash register opened with a ring as the almost totally monochrome boy said, “Nice tattoo, by the way.”

“Hm?” Lucifer had to look down to where his sleeve rode up. The words “Do not open before Christmas” were printed on his arm, inside a diagonal moving ribbon. “Oh. You like them?”

The taller boy’s face lighted up. To Lucifer, it was worth maybe, five suns and then some. “Like? I love them! One of my favorites.”

The shorter male smiled. “Favorite album?”

“Here’s your coffee.” The barista handed him a tall white cup. “Uh that’s hard. I’m fond of From Under The Cork Tree. What about you?”

“Folie à Deux. No doubt. I love the title to it too. It’s psychiatric syndrome where--sorry, I’m rambling” The blonde stopped. He didn’t want this new guy to think he was a nerd who knew too much.

“No, keep going. I like your voice.” The brunet blurted. “Uh-I mean-it’s fine to uh-nevermind-”

Lucifer chuckled. “I understand.” He glanced at his wrist. “Ah, damn. I have to go. Nice meeting you…”

“Sam.”

“Well, nice meeting you, Sam”

“You too…”  
“Lucifer.”  
“You too, Lucifer.”

Lucifer walked out, carrying on with his day. Until he realizes, grey’s gone. Instead, in it’s place, is a foreign color. One Lucifer names, ‘Brown.’

 

 


End file.
